Forbidden Desire
by INSERT THE NAME HERE
Summary: What do you get when you take the Twilight-world, add some imagination & myths mixed with some Vampire Dairies, Vampire Knights & True Blood? Too much vampirism. LEMONS AHEAD. Written by Bambino & HighHeelsGivesYouABetterView.
1. Preface

**(A/N) Hello, this is HighHeelsGivesYouABetterView's speaking! One night when I stayed up thinking about if we had all supernatruals in one story. I wrote down the idea and sent it to my dear friend ****bambino**** here at . We talked about it and came up with this awesome story :)**

**It is a vampire story, and it's in the Twilight-category because…well, in the end of Breaking Dawn, we realize there are werewolves AND shape-shifters. Kind of like that. There are the SM-vampires AND 'real' vampires as well. It's a vampire I kind of came up with by mixing different vampires.**

**So this is the preface, where we introduce the new kind of vampire called Draciliouses and the main characters to the story.**

The vampires.

Humans weren't unaware of these creatures. They heard stories about them and feared them.

There were two kinds of vampires ―the drinking ones and the draining ones, also known as the Draciliouses and the Cold ones.

Draciliouses were pretty harmless. They had a good control over themselves and only feed at night. Like their name ― the drinking one ― says, they just have to drink, not drain, to be satisfied. They just like any other animals, they make a new generation by sex.

The Pure Draciliouses are almost like royalty, made by two other vampires. Their blood is very precious and everybody desires their blood.

The Halfblooded Draciliouses is made by one vampire and one human. The average humans can conceive/fertilize about three vampires before their health and developed weakness stops them. And just like human babies, they learn while they grow. At the age of twenty-five they reach maturity and they'll stay frozen in their age, but they're not unchangeable.

Because Draciliouses are mostly harmless to humans, humans know more about them. Myths and stories about them are many. In a way, everything is true. But it's due their genes.

Pure Draciliouses have more intense genes, for better or worse. Most of the Pure Draciliouses can turn into bats for example, but it takes a lot of practice. They're more sensitive against sunlight, though. Since the Halfblooded Draciliouses have some human genes they're only gets weaker in the sun, while Pure Draciliouses barley can't move. It's because of their thin skin. The sun burns through and their blood starts to boil.

But of course, some vampires have bag genes. Some burns in the sun. So better safe than sorry, vampires keep out of the sunlight.

Silver and crosses are just myth though. But garlic is something that's bad for, not only all kinds Draciliouses, but also other creatures among the supernatruals. It's because of the essence that the garlic excrete, humans just fell the smell.

The Pure Draciliouses is the ones that keep the others in check and make sure the others keep out of humans. The other Draciliouses have a great respect for the Pure Draciliouses and obeys its order.

The Cold one though, is almost nothing like Draciliouses. Except for the diet and the immortality, they're almost nothing a like. The Cold one is very unpredictable, which is dangerous. Like the name ― the draining ones ― claim, they drain their victims. They have very hard to control themselves around blood. Unlike Draciliouses, the Cold ones don't have blood in their system, and they don't breed by sex.

The key of their existence is their venom. The venom runs in their system instead of blood. It stops the heart and seals the veins. It lays a thin layer on the skin, which is marble and makes the skin sparkles in the sunlight. So the Cold ones can be in the sunlight, only their promise to God makes them keep out, since they expose themselves by making the humans know it's something different.

It's when a vampire bites a human without feeding when a vampire's born. The transformation makes the changing human freeze in age and it's very painful while the venom seeks the heart to stop its beat.

They bring their strongest human trait and it intensifies, so some are gifted to have an extra ability, like reading mind, seeing future, creating shields to protect yourself and others, both physical and mental.

Newborns first year, while their blood is still in their system, they're very strong and even more incontrollable. They learn how to control themselves and after a year all their blood is replaced with venom.

Turning a human child to a Cold one is not a good choice. The child will never learn to control itself and will destroy and slaughter the humans.

Because of their frozen age and body, females can't conceive a baby. But males are capable of fertilizing human women. These creatures grow swiftly and reaches maturity after seven years. It's very rare though, and it's even rarer that the human survives. Unless, in some cases, the human is turned to a vampire. This is not common.

Besides their marble and hard skin, venom, and frozen age their eyes change color depending on how thirsty they are. Pitch black means they have to feed while red means they're full.

While Draciliouses have to feed on human blood, the Cold ones can survive on other animal's blood. Then their eyes turn golden when they're full.

.

And all this included would hit the human **Ally**.

With her rare interest and draw to supernatruals, not only made her drawn to them - they were drawn to her.

When her path crosses with **Sebastian** - the newly matured Dracilious, and **Vladimir** - the betrayed and lonely Cold one, their - not only hers - lives would change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**S****ebastian's POV**

The light summer breeze blew in from the window. Soon, very soon, I would go out and feed again. I decided to take a pair of black chinos and a light blue button-up shirt. Perfect for summer nights in New York.

I grabbed a pair of black Ray Ban's to cover my – to humans – scary eyes and I was off.

"Have a nice night, Sebastian!" the receptionist called as I got out.

I raised my hand, not even bothered to look at her.

I walked the two familiar blocks to my food. She was the only one within that radius that lived in an alley. And her blood was fairly sweet.

Sometimes I envied Adrien, my half-brother, for being a Pure. He could just turn and fly. How silly it may sound.

He was a Pure one. We looked a lot a like, Adrien and I, but there was a big difference. He was Pure, his blood was desired.

He was powerful. Royalty. Respected. Of course I envied him.

The street came to a stop and I turned to the empty ally.

I looked around me. No one. Easily I jumped up to Em's window on the second floor. She always kept it open by night.

Tonight it was almost closed. It wouldn't stop me, though.

Then the thought hit me. I listened closely for any sounds of love making. None. Just easy breathing.

_Pjuh, I __was going to have lunch tonight. Without male company._

I took off my sunglasses and froze. The furniture was rearranged. I opened the window and looked at the refreshment.

When my eyes reached the bed realization hit me. Instead of Em's long, brown hair, there was a silky, blonde hair flowing on the pillow. This was not Em.

I eyed my new meal and my fangs grew ― not only at the thought of feeding, but also at the new girl. Her long and thick lashes that brushed her lightly pink cheeks. She was…stunning.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

I tensed and relaxed again when her breathing assured me. She was talking in her sleep.

Her plump lips were parted and her chest rise and fell in a pace that told me she was dreaming. Her baby purple silk nightgown had rolled up and just covered half of her thighs.

I walked in and stalked closer. I brushed away the hair on her neck and leaned closer.

She murmured something I didn't catch, something blurry, impenetrable.

My fangs sank into her delicate skin and I tasted her soft, sweet blood. Even if I were young – only 27 - her blood tasted better than any blood I had drunken since I was born. It was almost erotic to drink her blood. I swallowed a mouthful and her pulse speed up.

"Mmmm."

I froze. She moaned. She fucking moaned. Her head tilted to the side, almost as if she wanted to give me more access. But she was still sleeping.

"Bite me," she moaned. Then I lost it.

**Ally's POV**

Darkness, that was unusual for my dreams. They always seemed so colourful – so vivid. But this time there was just darkness. I was in the dream though, standing with my nightgown in the middle of no where, my eyes searching for something while my damp hair was hanging loosely down my shoulders.

"Hello?" There was nothing, just silence.

Well talk about a weird dream then. Knowing me you would think there would be action, my imagination seldom let me down.

I started walking. My feet were bare so the ground below then scraped my delicate feet lightly in a tingly way.

There was a cracking sound and my eyes darted to the ground – trying to understand what I had stepped on. But there was nothing, even I could tell that. But a little further away from me on the other hand was some movement. I froze for a second before my heart rate got a little bit faster.

He was here – my mystery man. I had dreamt about him so many times and always when it happened I woke up feeling refreshed and satisfied.

"I was wondering when you would show up." I smiled, trying to play it cool even if my heart was giving me away. That was maybe a little downside. My mystery man was hot yes but he was also a vampire. And that meant a really good hearing – say like for hearing when a heart was working itself a little too fast.

Like always he didn't say anything, he just moved towards me, stalking almost.

"You know I think we should do this more often, as weird as it may sound never sleep better than the nights we do get together." His hands touched my bare shoulder and I shuddered out of pleasure. There was just something about his touch – it was erotic. And he had just touched my shoulder!

Seconds passed as both of his hand traced down my arms and my breathing started to pick up.

God, he was way too good for this. Which was understandable, he was my dream – of course he ought to be perfect.

Starting to feel impatient I traced my fingers along his jaw before parting my lips and meeting his fiercely. He moaned – as did I – when our lips moved in sync and our hand explored the other ones body.

His hand had found my naked thigh now and slowly he moved up, pushing aside the nightgown when he reached it. I moaned again – pushing myself closer to him while I closed my eyes. His lips slid down my jaw and started kissing my neck, something that I enjoyed way too much while I tried to pull down his pants. Selfishly I tilted my head to the side – letting him get access. It usually was the part where I woke up – when he bit me. But I didn't care right now, I might usually enjoy first some sex and then wake up from the bite but I wanted it too much right now. It was like releasing pressure from my head. Take away all the worries in the world for a few hours. Moaning at his touch on my inner thigh I traced his well sculptured abs under his shirt before swallowing loudly.

"Bite me." It wasn't really a clear sentence thanks to the moaning but he obeyed and I gasped before fluttering my eyes open and sitting up in my bed.

Panting I blinked – dazed – before realizing someone was next to me. I froze while taking in the appearances of the person. It was a guy – his dark brown hair was tousled and his lips where painted in a reddish color. Blood…

I smiled and reached for his face with my hands, still panting while I spoke.

"You are here." I felt the unsatisfied need in me again as I moved closer and traced my hands along his muscular arms. He was so perfect, just like in my dreams. "Come here – I want you… now." Almost waiting to wake up at any second I closed my eyes, preparing myself. But instead of waking up I felt his lips against mine. Gasping I locked my arms around his neck. The kiss was fierce, like I was set on fire and the desire to have him just grew for every second.

Tracing my fingers up along his arm I shuddered out of pleasure while moving my lips to his throat and kissing it playfully.

He seemed impatient today and I felt how his grip on the helm of my nightgown tightened before there was a ripping sound. Wow… it had been my favorite – but horny as I was it didn't really matter. Instead I started removing his clothes as fast as I could.

I didn't take long and we kept on kissing fiercely while he laid us down on the bed again. His body pressed against mine and I could feel his hard dick pressing against me, increasing my need to feel him inside me of course.

He moaned quietly against my lips and I arched my back when his hands cupped around my naked breasts. Oh god…

Tracing my hands down his stomach towards his hips I tried to give him a hint that I was done playing and it seemed to work because he pulled away long enough to be able to slid my thong off and throw it on the floor. I pulled his face down back to mine and at the same time as my lips met his again I felt him thrust into me. I gasped but he didn't stop. Instead he kept a steady slow pace, moving inside me with a size of a dick that shouldn't be allowed. My breathing increased and I moved my hand down his back while pressing myself closer ever time I could.

The pace increased and I could feel how the orgasm already was building inside of me. This was so bizarre. Like nothing I had experienced before.

"Please… don't stop." Every word came out as a different sentence but I couldn't control my breathing anymore. I was so close! And I could only hope that he was too because this – no way I would be able to keep up for an eternity, already my body was exhausted but kept on moving thanks to the adrenalin.

I bit my lip when I felt the orgasm creep closer and when he thrusted into me one more time – deeper than before – I exploded. Groaning out of pleasure I tossed my head back and felt his lips against my neck. Drinking – good he deserved it. And I wasn't going to lie – I loved it.  
We kept on for a while and luckily in the end I felt his body shake as he too exploded. Exhausted I rolled over so that I was on top and kissed him for a few minutes before rolling off him and lying breathlessly on my bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Amazing." I looked to the side so that I could see his handsome face again – but he was gone. Sitting up I saw how the window was cracked open. Sighing I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Talk about a night.


	3. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

"Amazing," she breathed when she rolled to her back. As much as I wanted to stay I knew I had to get out. Quickly I darted out of the window before she could confirm that I actually was real.

Fuck. I screwed up. Adrien would kill me. One of the bad things about having a burden, dutiful Pure as half-brother.

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Not only had I fucked a girl and drank her blood but also... I had lusted after her. Her luscious body – her moans... Damn it – not good for me to be thinking about those things.

It would just make my decision so much harder. I had to decide – was I going back or staying here in the dark corner until I had to feed again?

It was of course the right thing – to stay here. The girl would forget about the whole night and I could find someone else. Of course... finding someone with such tasty blood.

_Not helping Sebastian._

I sighed while running my fingers through my hair – frustrating, not knowing how to think about just one human.

But the sex- it was just so different. And impressive too, most humans would pass out after a few minutes but the girl had been a so called trooper.

Growling quietly for myself I stood up and clutched my fists together.

I knew it was wrong to go back. But it was irresistible. Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, right? And her blood…I shuddered at the very thought of it. The fact that she had attacked me, fully awake didn't make it less memorable.

Tonight I was returning.

…

**APOV**

The sun searched through the holes between the curtains. _Morning_.

Instantly I became alert. Was it a dream? Last night…He was not there when I turned back. Maybe he was a dream?

Well, Ally, a good dream then.

Shivers creped up my spine as I thought about what he'd done to me last night.

When my hand trailed up to the place where he bit me I froze. _No way._

I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._ The mark was still there. He was real. He had been here.

My breathing accelerated, both in shock and in anticipation.

The way his lips and touched this very place, the feel of his fangs sinking into my skin…and of course, the way he touched me, setting my body on fire, the way he had filled me up and made me explode in pleasure.

I got ready for school in a hurry – amazing but it felt like last night had given me even more energy than usual.

_Of course it did silly – this time it wasn't just a dream. It really happened._

Yeah that part was just unbelievable. I had actually had sex with a vampire?

I mean I'm not going to lie – I am not some saint but having sex with something that most people don't think even exist is kind of over the top.

But then again – Ally the fang banger – has a nice ring to it.

Distracted as always by my own thought I gathered together my things and got dressed absentmindedly.

Luckily I wouldn't have too much to do at school today – but enough that I had to drag my butt over there instead of staying at home and preparing for tonight.

Because... he had to come back – right?

"Ally!" I jerked to a halt and spun around to face Amanda who was – as always – smiling.

She was really pretty – the kind of girl that guys usually drooled after. She was the first one who had introduced herself to me when I got here last week and since then I got accepted in her 'circles'.

"Hi Amanda, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering – did you happen to remember that assignment that was due today – I completely blanked and forgot about it." Well at least I was wanted for my writer skills.

"Sure, do you want to borrow it?"

"You would be a lifesaver." I smirked while reaching for the paper in my bag. Only to hear Amanda move closer and when I looked up she was watching me.

"Why are you wearing a scarf around your neck?"

Oh right... call me old-fashioned but I thought showing up with bite marks to school might be a little wrong.

"I just felt a little sick this morning so I thought better safe than sorry."

She bought that. I don't know how to say this without being rude, but Amanda is kind of lost sometimes. She's in her own world.

"Simone!" I called out as I saw the big, fluffy brown hair that belonged to my other friend I had gained. She was directly opposite to Amanda. She stood out a lot, and didn't mind what other thought about her.

The day went in a slow pace and I was practically running out when the bell finally rang.

When I was home I searched the wardrobe for the present from my former best friend that I never used. It would be perfect for tonight.

…

**SPOV**

Like last night, I darted in through her window.

I froze when I saw her sitting up in her bed, looking straight at me.

"I've been expecting you," she said in a dark, seductive and oh so sexy voice.

I swallowed hard and my hand fisted. The scent of her blood and arousal mixed were overwhelming.

She seemed well prepared today ― not that it mattered, she had looked tempting enough last night ― because tonight the girl was wearing some lingerie – some sexy lingerie.

Something I would not have thought a girl like her would own.

Apparently I was wrong. And I was glad to, this suited me just fine. It's a shame that I probably wouldn't be able to restrain myself enough to let her use it another time.

She brushed her hair away and I could see my previous bite marks on her pale skin. She seemed to notice my observation because she smiled before flipping the hair back on its place.

"You know it's pretty hard covering up bite marks – I had to pretend to have a cold today so that it would look believable when I came walking with a scarf." She was talking again? I had a hard time concentrating on her words when my eyes rested on her half naked body on the bed.

_Damn it – my brother was so going to kill me. _

The girl spread her legs and bit her lip.

_Damn it – fuck my brother._

"What's your name?" she asked while I walked closer, slowly.

"Sebastian." I stopped at the foot of the bed, eye fucking her.

"Good." My eyes snapped up to her face again just in time to see her lips capture mine and her hand capture my shirt and drew me down to hover her body. "Then I know what I'll be screaming today," she breathed against my lips while her leg hitched up to hold me against her.

I growled as I ripped off my shirt. "Or else, I'll make you, fucking tease."

Her eyes darkened and she bit her lip again. "The name is Ally."

"Well then, Ally…" I trailed my finger down her torso and heard her heart speed up. I smiled. "Do you like this outfit very much?"

She looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't think I will be able to restrain myself enough for you to keep it."

Maybe the aroused state made me slow, but quickly ― even for me ― she was out of my arms and on the floor.

"You already destroyed my favorite nightgown, I won't let you."

I looked at her in daze. She smiled. _Oh fuck me, that smile…_

"Keep your hands to yourself. You can look but you can't touch."

She pushed me back to her bed and she started to grind her hips in the air in an almost hypnotic way. Goddamn it…

My hands were balled up to fists again and I was so close from loosing it. "Ally…" I warned her.

She smirked and as soon as the outfit was gone I captured her lips again. With one hand in a firm grip on her neck, and the other on the small of her back I took her back to bed.

Her hands grabbed my jeans and with help from her feet she pushed them down along with my boxers while I scraped my fangs along her neck.

"You've made me wait very long, given the surprise you gave me," I said in a husky voice licked her wound.

"Please," she moaned. Fuck, this was insane.

I plunged into her warm core and groaned at how easy it was, yet how tight.

"Oh, fuck me, you're so big," she panted and bucked her hips, telling me she wanted to move.

I growled while I grabbed her hands and held them to her side when I started to move. Her sounds were so fucking hot and I swear, I could just spend forever here, it felt so fucking good.

Ally's moans started to rise and her struggling got worse. Her heels dug into my butt cheeks and she started to chant my name.

She flew apart, but I wasn't done with her. Without breaking contact I flipped her around.

Surprised she gasped. I raised her ass in the air and started to move.

"Oh God, Sebastian. Fuck…I can't. Please," she whimpered.

When I reached around to circle her clit her moans turned to screams. If the neighbour wasn't an ER-doctor who worked night, I'm sure he would storm in and see if anyone was getting murdered.

"Fuck, I'm close." I bent over her and put my lips to her ear. "Ally, baby, come for me again. Show me that you belong to me."

From this angle I hit a soft spot in her and she screamed my name. Just a few seconds after I followed and spilled my seed in her.

Her knees gave after and I rolled of her to sink my fangs into her delicate skin and drink her blood.

She grabbed my hair and moaned in ecstasy while she closed her eyes, enjoying my teeth in her. This was almost as good as seeing her coming.

"Sebastian," was the last thing she whispered before the sleep took its grip on her.

…

**Vladimir's POV**

In my centuries I thought I had been through it all. When Volturi destroyed our castles and Stefan and I had travelled the world. That seemed fine by me.

But I never thought I would see anything without Stefan.

"_Hey! Wait!"_

_We turned around in unison and were approached by the Irish coven, with the little one running towards us._

_¨"Stefan, would you like to come with me?" she asked._

"_Little one―" she raised her hand silence me._

"_I can tell if you're lying. I didn't believe that the whole mate-thing would happen to me, but it did. You're my mate, Stefan. You have to admit you felt something too."_

_I looked at her with unchanged expression. To be true, I only had one expression. __I was surprised. What brought her on this?_

"_Maggie." Stefan stated simply._

"_Tell me. You can't lie, you know."_

_He looked at me. "Vladimir." _

_This worried me. It always had been the two of us, running the world. Before the Volturi._

_Of course, we always said we were a tad thankful. But the bitter taste of ruined kingdom never ended._

_Bold-looking he looked at Maggie again. "Will it be okay if Vladimir joins too?"_

_What was happening? Had Stefan found his mate?_

"_Sure, why not." Maggie shrugged._

_I refused this. I would not live my life in devotion to my ally and his mate. I was not the one to follow, but the one to be followed._

"_Is that what you want, Stefan?" I asked. I saw centuries of company coming to an end._

"_Yes. I will not refuse my mate."_

"_Then this is it. Goodbye, Stefan." And with that I ran off._

Never could I think of Stefan being so…ugh. I ran and ran until I felt too weak to continue. It could have been days, or months.

A town. Human. Food.

Fortunately, my black rob did match this century's humans. Stefan and I had made sure that our clothes were never out of…what's it called nowadays…fashion.

I will take something discreet today. The night had pulled a darkened curtain over the city as I walked the blocks. No window breaking tonight.

When I came to an alley I stopped and inhaled deep. First floor was vacant but second floor was…my eyes snapped up. The scent…Was it… Could it be…_Cântăreaţă_. The singer. The human's blood was just…

My hunting instincts took over. I made myself ready to sprang when a creature with I scent I have never felt in my life jumped out of the window.

He stopped when he saw me. "What are you?" His scent was mixed with the lovely human blood.

I snorted. I was not used to been spoken to that way. "I am Vladimir, young one."

The creature shook his head. "_What_ are you?"

"What am I speaking to?" Obviously, he wasn't human.

He flashed his teeth and showed his…fangs? "I'm a vampire. And you?"

"What a coincidence, young one. I am a vampire as well."


	4. Chapter 3

**VPOV**

"Just so you know, the girl in there-" he pointed at the window. "_–_she's with me."

_Perfect. _I was thirsty and had found my _cântareata_, but couldn't savor her. My nostrils flared.

"I'll stay with her all night, if that's what it takes."

"I'm thirsty, I_–_"

"She's with me," he stated. "And don't even try, because like I said, I will stay all night, if that's what it takes."

I growled in frustration and lunged for him. I was too thirsty to care.

It was a bad idea. Weakened as I was, he earned advantage.

Realizing I would lose, I kicked him off me and ran off._ I would be back._

…

**SPOV**

That bastard was getting nowhere near my Ally. _Wait, my Ally? What the hell was happening to me?_

I shook my head. I didn't like sharing blood with others, that's all. And I liked the benefits.

Just in case, I stayed until the sun started to rise and I had to go back inside.

I hurried the last yards as the sunlight started to itch on my skin. I sighed in relief as I got in. The elevator was already at this floor, and I pushed the 4 and slowly went up.

"I was wondering when you was going to show up." A voice said as I unlocked my apartment.

My head snapped up and there she sat, on my bed. "Belinda."

"Sebastian." She stood up and walked closer and put her hands on my chest. "You're playing with fire," she said as she trailed her hands down. "You shouldn't be out this late."

I didn't answer her.

"Having a hard time adjusting to the always awaked state?" Her hands trailed up to my neck.

While we matured, we had to sleep. But now, when our bodies got used to the strength and the possibilities sleep was not necessary and we could use every single hour of eternity doing what we wanted – which usually for vampires like Belinda meant sex during daytime and hunting during nighttime.

"No, but thanks anyway." I took her hands away.

She snorted and walked pass me, pressing her body against mine. "If you change your mind… Call me." The front door opened and closed.

_Well, I had around twelve hours before I had to get back…_

My eyes trailed over an empty sheet of paper.

_Trying wouldn't hurt…_

I picked up a pen, and slowly started to sketch.

…

**APOV**

_Yawn, stretch, groan, curl to a ball. _

Groggily I glanced to the clock. _SHIT!_

I flew out of the bed and threw on the first thing I saw. Luckily I was still naked, so I didn't have to waste my time.

...

_Shit, shit, shit, I was so screwed!_

In the haste I didn't look where I was running, and I bumped into someone.

"God, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and froze when I saw him. Was it…_ No Ally, wake the fuck up!_ Of course it wasn't Sebastian!

"No it's okay," he said. They looked kind of similar though. They were the same height, and had similar hair…though Sebastian was a whole lot hotter.

I rolled eyes at myself. _Of course Sebastian was hotter – he was a vampire, hello!_

"Hey, I know you!" the guy continued.

I looked at him confused and tried to remember his name.

"Or, I don't know you…you're in my Biology class. I'm Bryan."

"I'm Ally. You know we're kind of late, right?"

He laughed. "No, professor Trady said we were free today, you forgot about that?"

"Yeah…I guess I did." I laughed nervously.

He looked at me. "Can I drive you to school?"

...

His hand traced my bare back while his other hand held me in place. I never felt this… alive. Being with Sebastian just made everything perfect and it was like every touch burned me inside out.

Which in a funny way just turned me on even more.

"Oh Sebastian!" crying out in pleasure when he filled me up I had to dig my nails into his skin – or well, try.

"You like that, don't you." His voice was low and husky as he whispered the words into my ear and all I could do was moan and pull myself closer to him while kissing his lips.

Oh, those perfect lips, it was like I hungered for them, even if my lips were swollen the next morning and I had gotten barely any sleep it would still not be enough, my lips could never get enough of Sebastian and the taste of him.

Moving faster and caressing my breasts Sebastian would occasionally find the hollow of my throat and nibble it gently – but never biting. No he always saved that for last so that I could drift to sleep shortly after.

My orgasm hit me out of nowhere really and I screamed out in pleasure while trying to muffle the screams by burying my face into his chest.

He came shortly after and I gasped while trying to calm down, knowing what would come next.

Kissing me hard for a moment first, then he traced his lips along my jaw and throat until he found the usual place to sink his teeth in.

Moaning I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side – resting my hands around his neck.

Just when I was about to drift away I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire. "Sebastian?" my voice was hoarse after all the high pitch moaning and screaming.

"Yes?" He traced his fingers through my hair.

My hand trailed up his neck and landed on his cheek. "Stay tonight?" I stroke his jaw while looking into those dark ruby eyes.

I felt dizzy because of the blood loss and also because I was tired, but I was able to keep my eyes open and lock my gaze with his.

His eyes were piercing my something with his facial expression calmed me down as I started to drift to sleep.

"Do you want me to stay, Ally?" his voice was soft – a low murmur – when he stroke my hair out of the way to kiss my neck.

Swallowing I just nodded and gulped. "Yes… please stay." There was a low chuckle and for a few seconds I opened my eyes to watch him, but noticing that Sebastian was cradling me in his arms and resting his chin on my shoulder. I just sighed and stopped resisting so the dreaming could pick up from where we left off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:**** So yeah we finally got another short chapter for ya! **

**OH! You don't know how hard it was to find a curse in Romanian. And '**_**dracu'**_**, which basically meant '**_**damn'**_** didn't seem appropriate. If anyone of you are Romains, please review or PM!**

**And please review! **

**Take Care - Bambino**

**SPOV**

As the sleep took over her, I made myself comfortable in her bed with her in my arms.

_What would this mean? Did she…expect me to love her? Did I love her? Did she love me?_

I had only known her for three days. And I didn't know anything about her.

Did I _want_ to know anything about her?

My eyes trailed over her sleeping form, recalling the first time I saw her. If possible, she was even more beautiful this time.

Was I… No, I couldn't… I wasn't… _I _wasn't falling in _love_, right?

Ally moved a bit and she turned so her chest was pressing into mine. I gulped as I felt her lips against my neck, her left hand rest on the other side of my neck and her right on my torso.

She clearly had an effect on me that nobody had. But _love_?

I sighed as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and buried my face in her long, golden curls. With closed eyes I inhaled deeply and sighed again.

I had entirely too much time to think. Moments like these I hated to be insomnia.

Well, maybe I should change tactics. Maybe I should just enjoy this. Obviously, both of us liked it.

…

**APOV**

Dazed I woke up by something touching my hair. Then I became very aware of the body I was laying against._ He stayed_.

"Hello there," he said and kissed my forehead.

"You stayed."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Yeah."

I sighed content and snuggled against his chest, not ready to get up yet. Sebastian stroked my arm and held my close to his body.

He trailed kisses across my jaw and I suddenly became very aware of how dry my mouth was and thus how bad my morning breath must be. And my bladder suddenly felt _very_ full.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said while kissing one of his abs. _Mmm_.

He laughed as he released me. "Come back soon."

I smiled at him and I got up. He whistled and raised his eyebrows when I turned around. Blushing I realized that I was still naked.

My bladder emptied and I took a shower.

As the water hit my face I thought about my vampire in my bed. His muscular body and the way his hair framed his face in a dangerous and sexy way, not to forget the way his eyes always pierced into mine. The very thought of it made me so wet. Though, I wasn't going to masturbate when I had the real deal in my bed waiting for me - where I wanted him the most. I smiled at the thought while I turned off the shower and got dressed.

Well, may as well just brush my teeth now. I had to go to school, even if I wanted much rather to just stay at home.

While I brushed I glanced at the clock and spitted in shock. "SHIT!" I rinsed quickly and stormed out "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled only to be met by a pair of familiar yet wrong eyes and I skipped to a halt.

"Bryan," I recalled.

"Hi." He looked at me awkwardly. "Your boyfriend let me in."

I swallowed when realization hit me. "He…he's not my boyfriend." The disappointment in my voice was so obvious that it was almost embarrassing.

"Oh. I see." Bryan raised his eyebrows while looking down.

Damn, now he thinks I'm some kind of whore or something.

"Bryan, it's not what you-"

"To be honest, I don't care," he interrupted. "You life, your choice. Even if I want to be your friend, it's your choice."

I looked at him. He didn't seemed pissed or anything. His eyes were…sincere.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted ride to school, but I guess you don't need."

"I do!" I said quickly. "Sebastian does not attend to school."

"Oh." He nodded and then smiled. "You know, today the class is on, so you gotta hurry."

"Oh, right. I'm done soon. I'll be quick, promise!" I darted in to my room to grab my things and say a word to Sebastian. I frowned when I saw that he was gone. _Weird_.

I froze. _What if he thought Bryan was my boyfriend? What if he didn't come back tonight?_ I started to panic.

There was a piece of paper on my pillow.

_Don't worry, I'll be back. Don't think you can get away with that luscious body of yours. It's mine.  
Miss you already,  
Sebastian_

I shuddered at his words and let out a sigh in relief as I got back out to Bryan.

…

**VPOV**

My meal was unlucky and happened to go out of his door just the moment I passed.

I imagined the way _her_ scent was while I savored him.

I _had_ to have her. Determined, stronger and full I went back to the place.

Cursing, I saw how she got into a car with him in the driver seat.

_Fute_, he was there to pick her up. Even if I was weakened last time, I knew nothing about the creature

_Vampire_. How ironic.

If he was anything but that – a human would be so easy to deal with. A hit in the head or just a simple 'accident' and I could have the girl all to myself.

But no, she had to be guarded by the one thing that I could have a problem with. Sure it wasn't impossible to defeat him if I gathered some strength but how to defeat him without scaring the girl of getting attention on me? The vampire knew better than to isolate himself after meeting me.

If I could only figure out a way of getting to her when he wasn't around. There had to be one moment of her day that didn't include him, if it so was her bathroom break then so be it.

My mind kept on playing with ideas that could get me closer to her – not that I knew why it mattered, she was my singer so there was no way I would be able to hurt her.

But the thought of staying away from her – from her sweet, sweet blood – was too much. I needed her – one way or another.


End file.
